Mara
"I don't know much but what I do know is if someone is to weak for me to follow them. That said I see that you are also lacking in power and so I will not follow you but i will aid you until i find my true ruler" - Mara on the 6th Gozran of Year 1005. History "I remember nothing before that moment. That moment where the void of colourless darkness cracked and started to crumble before my eyes. The darkness and endless void turned to crumbles that fell and withered to dust as was blinding white cracks started to shine on me. For the first time i had form as I like a newborn reached for the light as the void fell to the sides around me and i felt something in my vessel beat and start to pump warmth throughout me." ''she stops and smiles for the first time since you saw her sitting there alone at a bench gazing down into a cup of water.Then she breaths in and takes a sip of the water before turning back to you and picking up where she stopped. ''"When all i saw was white and my eyes for the first time hurt I started to close my eyes but when i slowly started to open them again the light was gone and what i saw was a vast blue sky and small white clouds. I slowly started to breath and after a bit I sat up looking down and around me." ''she stops and the smile vanishes before she keeps going ''"I was in a black pile of fine ash in a shape of a circle. Nothing around my but woods and grass. I looked at my body and my pale naked skin almost shined in the sun as the rays from it warmed me but they where not half as warm as the light I had felt embrace me but moments ago. Then the wind picked up and blew every spec of ash away from me leaving me there but also reviling a book and a small black dress that wrapped everything you see on me now into a neat little pack." ''She stops again and now drinks the rest of the water before standing slowly up and pulling out a large tome that she had hidden on top of her lap the whole time as she spoke. She walks slowly towards the fireplace toying with the leather collar she is wearing around her neck as she then turns to you and smirks as she says. ''"Only I gets to know what was written in this book and I'll never tell anyone!" ''She starts to giggle as she throws the tome into the fire and with a loud roar from the flames the book catches fire and stars to burn better then tinder and paper and but moments after getting thrown into the flames it is gone. And as you turn to ask why she did that you see the her back vanishing out the door. Appearance This short woman dawns pale skin almost like the shiniest alabaster marble and her young face that has no trace of a wrinkle is framed by jet black silken straight hair. The hair itself is dawning jewels and other golden trinkets woven in to it making stark contrast from her face. The gems only being crimson and lavender makes her deep lapiz bright eyes stand out more as she even dawns golden coloured makeup or tattoos on her face and around her eyes. A single golden loop of gold is piercing her lower lip in the middle squeezing tightly on her lip making it look appealing. Her body is dressed in a silken robe for royalty dawning golden trims and a tantalisingly close mark of being semi see through. Her legs and feet is enveloped in dark stiletto boots with golden belt buckles with a sharp gold coloured metal heel crowning her thing legs. The one and only thing of her outfit not fitting in perfectly is the collar around her neck with a silver hoop dangling empty on the skintight leather. Personality ''"I am dull and boring and let us just leave it at that" - Mara She has short attention span on things she finds not worth her time but other then that she is calm and friendly but also rather quiet and sombre but to people she befriends she is like an older sister. Aspirations To find her true ruler and then find out what she is alive for.